The present invention relates to a fuel delivery module assembly comprising both a fuel delivery module for supplying fuel and an emissions canister for controlling evaporative emissions, to a fuel tank assembly comprising such a fuel delivery module assembly and to a method of positioning the fuel delivery module assembly within a fuel tank.
It is well known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to store fuel which is to be used by an internal combustion engine of the vehicle. In order to comply with emissions regulations, vehicles may now include a vapor control system to reduce evaporative emissions from the fuel tank. Such systems typically include an emissions canister, such as a carbon canister, which is used to trap evaporative emissions from the fuel tank. The carbon canister is typically mounted remotely from the fuel tank. A carbon canister may, for example, be installed outside the fuel tank and operatively coupled to, for example, the venting system of the vehicle fuel tank and also to the air intake system of the vehicle. However, such remotely mounted systems may suffer from permeation losses through pipes and/or joints.
It has been suggested that the emissions canister could be located inside the fuel tank to reduce such permeation losses, but this can make fuel tank fabrication more difficult. Fitting the emissions canister inside the fuel tank can also require additional or larger apertures though which the components can pass into the fuel tank which increases the difficultly in reliably sealing the fuel tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel delivery module assembly that addresses some of these problems.